It is desirable to improve the properties of known, biologically active molecules by modifying their structures. The goal of such modifications is a molecule that is improved in some way, such as potency, stability, reduced side effects, or targeted delivery. This improvement is achieved without sacrificing the molecule's desirable properties. While this goal is easily stated, it is difficult to achieve in actual practice, as the effects of any particular modification is often highly unpredictable.